In recent years, as a plate attachment device for attaching a printing plate to a printing machine, a device is known in which a cylindrical printing plate is attached to an outer periphery of a plate cylinder to be fixed to a plate drive shaft.
In such a plate attachment device, it has been desired to improve the working efficiency and the positioning accuracy at the time of attaching the cylindrical printing plate.
Patent Document 1 listed below proposes a printing device facilitated in attaching and detaching a printing plate by ejecting air from a plate attachment device. Patent Document 2 listed below proposes a plate attachment device in which permanent magnets are arranged on an inside of an outer periphery of a cylinder portion so that a printing plate can be attached while absorbing the printing plate to an outer circumferential surface of the cylinder portion by a magnetic force.
Further, Patent Document 3 listed below proposes a plate attachment device having a plate securing member configured to push a non-printing portion of a printing plate radially outward from a radially inward side of the printing plate to closely fix the printing plate to a plate attaching surface of a plate cylinder.